One Thing I Treasured Most
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: she never thought to receive this life-changing news. her life crashing down in front of her eyes. forgetting him is the most difficult thing for her. it's also one of she feared most. but she doesn't have to worry, because this disease would make her forgetting him without having to give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**This story previously titled The Biggest Sin but apparently admin fanfiction think that the summary and the title didn't match the rating of the story, so it's been removed and i need to re-published it with different title and summary.**

**Huy guys... i'm so sorry... one day i opened my mail and i got message from admin fanfiction, i think what the? and when i opened it... No! my story has been removed!**

**for you who read this story i'm really sorry. hope you still like it..! :)**

* * *

Lost and empty.

That's what you feel when something important for you was missing. To feel the part of your self was ripped apart. To feel there was a gaping hole in your soul that just got bigger and bigger every day. Until finally it eat you wholely. Making you lost yourself.

Of who you are.

Of what you are.

That was what I felt now. Every day I would feel it. That important part missing. Slipping away from my mind.

From my memories.

That was part of me that was ripped apart because of some fucking sickness.

That gaping hole that got bigger each passing day that lose its content from the reservoir.

Until the time I lost myself.

The time I lost who I am and what I am.

Until the time I forgot everything.

My best friend. My friend. My parents. And Him.

And that's what I feared the most.

Forgetting him.

* * *

**okay tell me again guys what's on your mind! i'll post the next chapter next week or sooner... i already have it though.. but i want some review from you... XD**


	2. The News

**guys... it's seems that i couldn't hold this chapter hostage any longer. i just want to give you this...**

**so here is the next chapter. hope you like it! XD**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

She opened her eyes to a brightened lampoon the white ceiling. She felt like shit. Every part of her body was hurt. Like she was just got hit by a train.

And her head. It was as if someone continually hit it with a hammer.

She looked around her surrounding and noticed that she was in some sort of hospital. Hmph, maybe infirmary?

The wall was just like usual. A boring white. She was on a bed with a white sheet in the middle of the room. On her left side was a window with the curtains open. On her bedside was a nightstand with a glass of water. Some fruits and a lamp. On her right side were a sofa and a chair beside it. Maybe for someone who wanted to sit beside her?

Wait, what was she doing here?

Then the last incidents come rushing inside her head.

Last Vegas; breaking victor, find Robert and lose them. Back to court and was punished. Lissa went to Lehigh with Christian then got kidnapped by Dimitri. Went to rescue mission for Lissa and to kill Dimitri. Lissa trying to restored Dimitri then the blinding light appeared and then blackness.

Happiness radiated from her. Dimitri was back. A dhampire again, no longer strigoi. She –we- achieved the impossible.

Lissa.

How is she? Is she alright? To turn back a strigoi to its former self how much amount of spirit was need? She must be really tired. She would scold her for doing something so reckless and stubborn without her knowing. Still she thanked her for bringing her comrade back. Now that he was back, they would be together like before, right? Hmph… where is he now?

The door opened and came a moroi woman in her mid thirties, Dr. Olendzki. She has a brown almost blond hair and matching hazel eyes with her white coat on.

"Hello rose. How is her favorite patient doing right now?" she asked smiling. "Oh yeah, I miss you too doc." sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Really rose you should get your own room and your own member card, especially after what I am about to tell you." She said jokingly. She had been in this place enough for last her a life time. "Really doc. it's not like I'm willingly come here. So… what is it?"

Suddenly Dr. Olendzki wore an unreadable expression –some sort like guardian mask. Then the bad feeling come over her feeling. Dr. Olendzki never wore an expression like this she thought. "Doc?" she asked again, this time she tried to covered her scared.

"Rose I've took your blood to test, the result had already came out a while ago while you were unconscious. But before that I have some question for you. Do you know your name?" rose dumbfounded at her question. After she joked with her she asked her name? Really…

"You already know me. I'm your favorite patient remember? Beside you just said it clearly" I snort. "I know, but still it's the procedure to make sure that you are alright." She explained. "Now tell me what your name is?" she demanded.

"Rose"

"The full name, Rose." she demanded again.

She sighed. "Rose Hathaway" she answered tiredly. She didn't know why she was tired. She just slept, she mean unconscious could we consider as sleeping right?

"And last, when was the last time you were having sex?" why in the hell she would asking question like that?

"Hhmm… I don't know, three months ago? Why?" she asked curiously. That night was very clear to her, the night where they gave in to Each other was the best night of her life. It was also her first time. "Rose. You were pregnant." She said calmly almost robotically. In that moment we could see the rose Hathaway was speechless. Her brain stopped function, unbelievable and shock written all over her face. Impossible was her first thought.

"Are you sure doc? Because I'd only been with one man and that man is a dhampire." She stated. Silence engulfed them. Then again the three words rang in her head. You were pregnant. What?

"Wait, doc? You said were? What it means? Are you saying… are yo-…" she whispered sadly. Tears came to her eyes. The doctor nod sadly at her. She hate to her like this. Because how often she came to her infirmary she saw her as her own daughter. She knew how it is to lose a child. She had been on one and she wouldn't want someone else to go through the same pain that she did.

"I'm sorry rose. I don't know why it's dead because you never received a hit in the stomach, right?" rose nodded her head. "I've checked your mental health and it seems that you've been depressed. But your depression wouldn't cause this deathly damage with it because it's not too bad. But you said you only had sex with a dhampire?" she said from sad to surprised.

"Yes" rose only answer.

"But how could that happen?" she asked in amazement. After a few minutes of silence finally she was the one who broke it.

"We will find about this later, ok rose? Back to the start. Rose I run a few test on you and the result will be in two days. So two days again you should come here okay?" she nodded. "In that, two days I want you to take a rest. Take a day off." She said with a soft voice and a concerned face. Uh oh this isn't good, she could guess something's wrong. "Uh doc, what's wrong? Am I sick?" she asked, panicked. She already lost her unborn baby; she didn't need anything else on her plate right now.

"I don't know Rose, I'm not sure. But apparently something off with your head," She sigh. Her face turned into a soft expression just like parents to their child. "Did you hit your head a lot while you're in Russia?" she asked

"As long as I remember… yeah. I got a few hit in my head. But I thought it wouldn't have an effect on me. Because I am used to something like that… right?" she asked a little doubtly.

"Not always like that rose. After all you're still human." She said. "Okay, so can I go back to my room?" she asked nicely. "Of course. But remember, you must take two days off of work." She said leaving no argument.

She just gave a small smile in return. Two days off work? She didn't know. She's not a silent person really. She still can be non-active, but two days? Huh, we will see about that.

"okay. Thank you, doc." she said while getting off of the bed. Walking into the hall she walked in a daze state. The doctor words still rang in her head, going around like whirlpool till her head became dizzy.

Apparently people in court already knew about Dimitri being dhampire again. They were a little panic afraid that he would turn strigoi in any moment. How stupid they were.

She reached her room without met with someone I knew. Inside the room she walked toward her bed and flopped herself in its softness. Suddenly she felt sad, lost and empty in her stomach. She didn't know that in that moment she already love her unborn baby, even when she never knew it. How could she to never realize that she was pregnant?

She cried herself to sleep that night. Something she often did this past few month. But one thought lingered in her mind. How she would tell to Dimitri about this news.

* * *

**Now what do you think? should i continue this? how will she break the news to dimitri? and what the result of Rose test? is she sick? you tell me.. XD**


End file.
